Shinobi Teachers: Shinobi Come Back To Hogwarts
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: With everyone on full alert of Voldemorts return, everyone is getting ready for war. And that means the trio is coming back to help Harry and co! Will it work again?
1. Chapter 1: Last Wishes and Trips

**Did you guys miss me? I hope not too much. **

**Sequel to _The Shinobi Teachers_ is here! This is _The Shinobi Teachers: Shinobi Come Back To Hogwarts_! I hope you all will enjoy this and I am glad to re-introduce everyone to the shinobi teachers themselves! Safaia Uzumaki, Yoru Uchiha and Jeido Hikari!**

**Safaia: (Grins widely and shows 2 victory signs)**

**Jeido: (Politely waves, with a hard to read face)**

**Yoru: (Just sits and 'hn's)**

**Heh-heh, looks like he's still not a big talker. That's okay, nothing to worry about. What am I forgetting? (Safaia whispers something in my ear) The disclaimer! Of course!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own <em>Harry Potter<em> or _Naruto_. I only own my OC and a copy _of Half-Blood Prince_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, on a sadder note: since I already have plenty of stories to have nerves rattled, I probably will be able to update maybe each 2 weeks, maybe more, but I am not making such big promises. For now, I will try to keep it coming steadily and nicely, but I have a personal life too. Don't forget that.<strong>

**Let's rock and roll this story!**

* * *

><p>Summer was coming to an end and soon Harry will be able to get back to Hogwarts. A good thing is that everyone in the Wizarding World knows about Voldemort's return and is trying to keep an up guard. The new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, has even tried to get some shinobi from the Elemental Countries as guards for some very important wizards, but for now the answer hasn't can only guess that with Konoha also making little efforts of making some defense the rest of the Country villages are doing the same things, giving them no time to answer to his cry for protection.<p>

The weather outside was cloudy and cold, as if it could tell how Harry is feeling.

"Boy!" A voice came from downstairs. Uncle Vernon either wants something or simply Dudley did something bad and blamed him for it.

With a heavy sigh, Harry went down the stairs and saw that his uncle was standing next to Dumbledore and a tall, slim figured, pale, flawless skinned female shinobi, in full gear, with a pink themed slug mask. This shinobi has short pink hair, which for Harry looks familiar, but he can't remember where he saw such natural looking pink hair.

"Ah, Harry! I see you are still fine. We have important matters to attend to." Dumbledore says.

"Sir, who's this?" Harry pointed at the ANBU shinobi.

"You don't remember?" Dumbledore furrowed his brows, before remembering, "Ah yes! She came without a mask. Without it, I think you will remember her perfectly. Could you take it off for Harry?" The shinobi turned her gaze towards Uncle Vernon and it was sensible: she had doubts about him.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?" Vernon sharply asked.

"You don't seem to be trustworthy Dursley-san." The slugged mask shinobi said in a monotone.

"Look, this is my house and you cannot decide _if I am or am I not worth your stupid trust_!" Vernon yells, while his face was turning red of rage.

"No wonder you don't have many friends. I wouldn't want to be a friend to such a yelling abomination." She replied in the same voice.

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty. The faster we get this over with, the sooner we can all go our ways." Dumbledore says and tries to make his way to the living room.

"I always adored those muggle chairs and couches. Much softer then our own." Dumbledore sat down on one of the big armed white chairs. Petunia and Dudley were standing in the kitchen and looking, as the shinobi follows him and stop between him and Harry, acting like some guard.

"Now Harry, we must discuss about Sirius Last Wishes." Dumbledore gets serious.

"He's dead?" Vernon's eyes seem to shine with joy, so did his voice.

"That is no way to talk about a relative." The female shinobi said in the same monotone voice.

"That freak is no relative to me!" Vernon spats at her.

"He was your nephews godfather. In distant, he is your relative. Don't act like your mother-in-law just died." She replies sharply, making Petunia gasp.

"Slug." Dumbledore looks at her, with a disapproving tone in his voice.

"Gomenasai, Dumbledore-san. He asked for it, I should add." The shinobi, now identified as Slug, does a small polite bow.

"Who would call their kids like bugs?" Petunia asked.

"All I can say is that Slug is my codename. My real name shall stay a secret for now, Dursley-san." She replies, giving an invisible to see threw the mask glare.

"Before this turns into a blood-shedding fight," Dumbledore interrupts, "May we start with the will?"

"Just get over with it!" Vernon exclaims.

"Very well." Dumbledore takes out a letter and takes out the letter, "By your godfathers last will, Harry, you shall get the Black house, Grimawald Place 12, as the money, Sirius had in his account, transferred into the Potter vault and Kreacher. Since you are the new owner of the Black household, you can say for the Order to move out or stay."

"You can stay, fine by me." Harry says, unsure what to do now.

"Oh! It seems you have a test that you must pass in order to get this or else everything will go into the ownership of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrangle." Dumbledore read out the last sentences.

"Nani? Sirius-sans no kira wa kare no mono o shoyu suru koto ni naru?" Slug asked, from what Harry could guess, in Japanese.

"No speaking gibberish in my house!" Vernon yells out.

"That wasn't gibberish. I'm pretty sure it was Japanese." Harry replies.

"Get that Oriental freak out of here!" Vernon yells out, "No cross eyes will step here even one foot!"

"I would advise for you to shut up. Or else you might end up dead sooner." She makes her hand glow deadly green, scaring all of the Dursleys so bad, that Petunia hid behind Dudley and he hid behind Vernon.

Harry didn't seem scared, he recognized that green color. Jeido Hikari, a shinobi from Konohagakure, or simply Konoha, by the codename Cat, used on injuries: a medical jutsu.

'_A medic-nin. Jeido did say they are as dangerous, if not more, then the other shinobi's.'_ Harry thinks, as the glow disappears.

'_Wait, a medic-nin and pink hair? She seems familiar, but where did I see her? Jeido has black hair. Did she change them to pink?'_ Harry wondered.

"Harry. Will you try to pass the test?" Dumbledore asked, re-reading the testament.

'_Not letting that witch get what belonged to Sirius.'_ Harry boldly thinks.

'_He seems a bit different then the last time, I saw him. But that was also my first time, so I might be mistaking.'_ Slug thinks about it, her green eyes, not visible threw the mask, focus on Harry a bit more.

"I will try and take the test." Harry states.

"Maybe, if you pass, you can finally move out of here!" Vernon spats and moves back a bit, when Slug turns her gaze at him.

"Very well. Kreacher!" Dumbledore calls out and, with a crack, Kreacher appears next to them, in all his…creepy looks.

"What is that thing?" Petunia shrieked.

"This would be the Black family house elf, Dursley-san." Slug guesses.

"Correct. Harry, you must make Kreacher obey you." Dumbledore said and pointed at the elf. Kreacher walked around and pulled the curtains down.

"Kreacher…stop!" Harry yells out spontaneously and Kreacher stops immediately. Then he grabs his neck and falls down on the ground.

"It seems that you passed the test Harry. Congratulations, you now own the Grimwald Place 12." Dumbledore smiles and nods.

"Can you now get out of here?" Vernon yells out, face all red again.

In 10 minutes, Harry walks down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage and walks out the door to Slug and Dumbledore.

"Before we head to the safe place, we have one more stop. Slug, do you mind?" Dumbledore looked at the kunoichi, who replies: "Do what you must do, Dumbledore-san." Dumbledore nods and extends his hand, which Harry sees is turning black for some reason, and both of them grab onto it, as they Apparate somewhere else.

"Finally those freaks are gone." Vernon grumbles and something blows up in his face in the door frame, making it black.

"POTTER!" He yells out, with his face now pure oil black.

* * *

><p>Harry found himself in some quite, empty street, with no life visible in any house.<p>

"Ah, we're here." Dumbledore looks at the house right in front of them. It looked made of grey bricks and it didn't show any signs of life.

"Looks like he was waiting for us." Dumbledore walks towards the house, knocks politely on the door, then opens the door and enters.

"Aren't you going with him?" Harry looked at Slug.

"My mission is to protect and keep safe anyone who is at the moment with Dumbledore-san. Once you enter, so shall I." Slug explains and gestures for him to walk in. Quickly so, Harry does. Slug was close on his heels.

The house looked grey and lifeless. Judging by the moving pictures Harry could guess that this was a house of a wizard. No one was present though.

"Someone is in this room." Slug walks into the living room and stares at a particular closet. Then she takes out a kunai and quickly opens it up, surprising the person within. This person was a short, round, old looking man, in brown robes.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed out.

"I believe this is the person you bothered to visit, Dumbledore-san." Slug backs off and tucks away the kunai.

"Ah, Horace. So nice to see you. Harry, Slug, this is Horace Slughorn. He used to be a teacher in Hogwarts, but now has retired." Dumbledore explains.

"Nice meeting you, but forget it Albus! I won't go back! I am hiding very well, until this lady came. By the way, who is she?" Slughorn asked, indicating at Slug.

"This is Slug, she is a kunoichi of Konoha. Currently, I am her client and she will keep all of us safe. She is, after all, a Sannin." Dumbledore explains.

'_Sannin?' _Harry feels like it rings a bell.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Slug, but I stay on my word, Albus, I won't go back to be a teacher at Hogwarts!" Slughorn exclaims.

"Well, I tried. Do you mind if I use the bathroom? My stomach hasn't been feeling well lately." Dumbledore looks at the direction of the toilet.

"Why, yes of course." Slughorn nods and Dumbledore goes.

"So, you are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Slughorn looks over Harry and stops at his eyes, "Spitting image of his father, but your eyes…"

"Just like my mothers. I know." Harry has heard the same line over and over. It's getting annoying.

"I used to teach your mother, when I was still a professor. She was such a talented child, very talented. Maybe if she ended up in my House, she would've become famous." Slughorn looks over some pictures of some famous people, "These were once my students. I am very proud of them. Of course, the courage your mother showed is worthy of a mentioning too."

"Sorry for asking, but which House's Head were you?" Harry asked.

"I was Slytherins, but I treated all students equally all the time. I only paid them special attention during my club meetings. The Slug Club, it was called." Slughorn remembers.

'_Don't tell me I have to change my codename if this guy is for real.'_ Slug thinks bit mad at her choice of a codename.

"Yes, maybe you are like your mother. Talented." Slughorn looks around the room.

"You shouldn't remember a person just by their talent or skill. They should be remembered as friends." Slug comments in the monotone.

"Do you know any of this what I feel?" Slughorn asked.

"Maybe, I cannot tell, but you need to think about what you are doing: will you deny it and stay hiding or will you face up to your fear and fight against it?" She moves her mask aside, so that Slughorn can see half of her face, while Harry can't see even that. Slughorn only gasps when he saw her face: "You remind me of her. Almost the same emerald eyes, but much more angelic."

'_Emerald eyes, pink hair, Sannin. Could she be…?'_ Harry wonders, just as Dumbledore walks back in: "Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Slug quickly moved her mask back in place.

"You took your time, Albus. Is everything alright?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, I just found some of those lovely muggle magazines and I possibly lost track of time." Dumbledore guesses, "It seems that you won't agree on coming back. Very well, I will try to mind a new teacher. Goodbye Horace. Slug, Harry let's go." Dumbledore gestures for the both to leave with him, just as Slughorn says: "Wait! Damn you Albus, but I will come back! I promise. You will see me at the Feast." Dumbledore nodded, with a smile and the 3 left.

"It seems that your plan worked, Dumbledore-san." Slug says, just as they were far away from the house.

"Plan?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I wanted Horace to come back, whether he likes it or not." Dumbledore points out, "And you 2 helped me in it. Chop-chop. We must go soon. Your friends are waiting for us." And with that, a quick grab and faster Apparation, to wherever this safe place is. When they landed, Harry looked around. It was a huge forest, with a simple ground road and big gates with the same Konoha insignia the shinobi of Konoha wore.

"Translatio!" Dumbledore points his wand at Harry, "Now you can understand what the people are saying, what is written and they can equally understand you."

"What?" Harry asked and saw Slug talking to 2 men at the gates. One had really wild hair, while the other had his left eye bandaged up. Both of them were wearing grey uniforms.

"Welcome back Sakura-sama." They both greeted.

"Come Harry. We must hurry. I don't think he has the most patience like she has." Dumbledore rushes inside the giant village and, taking a tighter grip on the trunk and the cage, he follows the 2.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the village, which was Konoha by the way, and was surprised to actually see shinobi and civilians living knowing each other and having no problem with that. Wizards could try and take an example from these people. The buildings were made from wood and they looked old, although a good chunk of these buildings looked brand new.<p>

They, however, were walking towards a big compound up north in what was called **The Clan Compounds**, lead by, Harry now feels embarrassed not to remember her, Sakura Uchiha/Slug.

'_Merlin's beard, I should've tried to remember such shocking pink hair on a woman's head.'_ Harry thinks, embarrassed of himself.

"I shall depart here. Your destination is up front." Sakura stops at a white and dark blue (nearly black) themed Japanese style compound with the symbols:

**うちは**(Uchiha) on the wood piece on the gates, tall white walls standing over them, and the gates looked made from strong black metal with the Uchiha symbol as the lock.

"Thank you for your efforts, Sakura." Dumbledore slightly bows to the pinkette. With that she enters the compound, but not before holding her hand on the fan for the gate to open for her.

"You see that Harry? That was some sort of a chakra lock. It can only be opened by the person whose chakra is inside the lock and can be identified as a friend or a family member. Wondrous. Now let's go. I bet they're waiting for us." Dumbledore the takes off to the biggest compound there is. It seemed to be bigger then the Uchiha one and it was themed red, blue, white and yellow. Walls: white/yellow, roofs: mostly blue, but in some places it went red and from afar it looked like a giant red swirl on blue background. The gate was also a black metal one, but with a big swirl instead of a fan, it also had a weird 3 end like kunai and something like a sword crossed together. On the piece of wood was written: **波風****- ****うずまき**

"I see we made it just in time for some delicious lunch." Dumbledore looks around.

"Yeah, when Kaa-san cooks, she does it good." A cheery voice said.

Harry turned around to see Safaia standing behind them. She was wearing dark shade of leaf green cargo pants with the blue pouch on her right thigh, blue sandals, an orange no sleeved, but with a hood, that had white fluffs on it, jacket, it was half closed and she also had a dark blue top. Her hitai-ate was around her forehead, with the same wild looking blond spiky hair with some red and blue strikes, with the same navy blue color it was when she came last year. Difference from last year is that she looked slightly older and prettier, but that could simply be because he hasn't seen her in a while.

"I'm so glad to see you, Harry-kun!" Safaia smiles at him.

"Eh, yeah…good to meet you to Safaia." Harry stammers back.

"Well then, let's hurry up and enter. Hermione-chan and Ron-kun are waiting for us." Safaia goes to the lock and opens the gates.

"Ron and Hermione are here?" Harry asked.

"Yes and they are anxious to meet you again." Dumbledore rushes them both in.

The inside was big itself. There were some Asian trees, Harry had no idea what they're called, a pond, and the compound itself wasn't small. The walls were what they were, it was a bit above ground, made of light wood and there were a lot of those sliding paper doors with similar symbols of that swirl that was on the roof.

The sliding paper door opened up to reveal a young women, but definitely older then Safaia, with long, to her waist deep blue shining hair, pale flawless perfect skin, white eyes with a hint of lavender, dressed in a long white kimono with a light purple obi, and some light lavender like flowers were drawn on it.

"I hope you remember my Kaa-san, Harry-kun." Safaia says.

'_Safaia's mom? She looks so different from when I saw her.'_ Harry remembers Hinata serious looking and dressed ready for battle, _'But she still looks like an angel.'_

"Lovely meeting you again, Harry-kun. I hope Sakura was nice to you." Hinata welcomed him in a quite shy-ish voice, which made her just seem prettier.

"Oy," Safaia's annoyed looking face appaeared in his vision sight, "You better not be thinking about having the hot's for my Kaa-san." That startles out of his thoughts and Harry fells that his cheeks are slightly red and warmer. Safaia turns away and huffs, "What is it with men and beautiful women? Can't you look at us without any fantasy?"

"If you didn't look so damned attractive, then maybe. Until then, bear with the burden." Yoru comments, while sitting on the roof.

"Just get down from there, Yoru-kun!" Safaia called at him.

"I'll come down later, for that little date we have." Yoru says, making Safaia turn red herself.

"Your friends are waiting for you Harry-kun. We should go and see them." Hinata says and shows them to take of his shoes, while 2 middle aged looking people came and took his trunk away.

"Who are those?" Harry looked as they carried his stuff away.

"Namikaze clan servants. They used to work for the Yondaime, but after his death, they went to work for other clans, till my Tou-san took his rightful title and they came back." Safaia explains then rushes him in.

* * *

><p>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and both Weasley parents are sitting at the Japanese small table on which you have to sit on ground. The dining room was a classical Japanese one with traditional yellow walls, some dark brown small tables around, yellow and black floor mats and some nice paintings in scrolls on walls.<p>

"Simply wonderful. They live in harmony, both the shinobi and the mugg-sorry, civilians. Fascinating." Mr. Weasley was saying. He is dressed in his usual work clothes.

"A village full of assassins – fascinating?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Now she is wearing that kimono she was given from the servants as a little present. And it was a red one with a yellow weasel-like animal and a yellow obi. Arthur also had one, but he didn't like the idea of wearing a kimono, which looked something for ladies to wear.

"But they explained how they work. And it is fascinating. Such an amazing system. And they have schools for it. Amazing." Mr. Weasley says as he tries to eat the sushi, just as the door opens and Harry walks in.

"Harry!" Ginny wanted to get up and give him a hug, but nearly fell over by her own kimono, which was pale shade of pink and it looked like she had an emerald green stag on it and a emerald green obi.

"You can sit here." A dressed in white uniform elderly female servant showed a seat and Harry sat in it, which was next to Ginny and Ron.

"Lunch shall be given to you." She says, bows and leaves to get lunch.

"What do you think about this place?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I think it's…great." Harry said.

"Of course! After the war, Konoha has been one of the best villages to date. Everything is perfect." Safaia exclaims.

"But not in the Wizarding World." Hermione points out. By the way, her hair is tied in a traditional bun, since she decided to explore their culture more, while wearing a golden kimono, with white owls and a white obi.

"Don't bring in sad thoughts Hermione-chan. Everything will turn out fine!" Safaia reassures her.

"I would believe her, Miss Granger. After all, she is one of the owners of this magnificent household." Dumbledore points out.

"Hina-chan! Safaia-chan! I'm back!" A loud voice comes from the main entrance.

"Looks like Naruto-kun is back home." Hinata points out, as she puts the ramen on the table.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Harry found out that until school starts, he has to stay in Konoha for safety. He was both happy and mad for it.<p>

Happy: because everything looked so peaceful, a person can forget about his troubles.

Mad: he was being treated like a baby again.

"Blimey, how do you think they manage to live like this?" Ron asked.

"They have been living like this for a long time Ron, they are more then used for such life. Something wizards should learn." Hermione says.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Let's compare: shinobi are wizards and muggles are civilians. Civilians and muggles can be treated alike, but such civilians are highly treated for simply being clients, whereas wizards don't see muggles of any worth at all. Shinobi can survive almost anything, they are fit and they can perfectly live with normal people, whereas wizards cannot do either of that. They are better." Hermione explained.

"Ignoring such facts: wizards are better." George points out.

"Suit yourself." Hermione says and leaves the window, just as Yoru jumps down on the window.

"You coming?" He asked and Safaia took off with him.

"Looks like they're on that date." Ginny guessed and took a piece of dango.

"A wonder what will he do to make it romantic." Hermione sighed.

"Well he better not do anything she doesn't want to, cuz if he does, there won't be a Yoru Uchiha." Naruto threatens to no one particular.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispers a bit.

* * *

><p>Where did Yoru take her, none knew, but mainly everyone enjoyed their time in the compound and soon, it came evening, dinner time and then off to bed, who felt sleepy.<p>

The wizards rooms were located on the east side and each had a room, with sliding doors. Harry even found a kimono on his futon/bed. A red and white themed one.

'_Must be a present.'_ Harry guessed and put it aside.

He will ask questions about all this tomorrow. But for now: sleep. His body clock has to adjust for the new time.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know, if Kushina had a sword, but from what I've read, she had one, so I'm basing off of these facts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I mostly tried to follow what was in the book, but it wasn't easy, since my cousin borrowed it for a while and I am working on pure memory of the book and movie.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions ask me and I will try to answer them all. As much as I can anyway.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Later!<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Talk

**Disclaimer: Think people, think! Could I really own _Harry Potter _and/or _Naruto_? No, I do not. Please get it!**

* * *

><p><strong>5 reviews for chapter 1 – nice. I do hope more will come as time will go on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect so soon, huh? Well, in January 9 I'm going back to school, so I thought one early update wouldn't hurt. Who knows, maybe by those 5 days, I manage another update, but no promises.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I was reading the Narutopedia, by the way helpful stuff you can find there, I saw that Kyuubi's name is Kurama. You may call it spoiler, but I was surprised to learn that and this is just to make sure when he does say something or if someone mentions him, why am I calling him Kurama. Just to make it clear.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, the words in <strong>_**italics**_** are meant to be English for now, until I say, this is **_English _**and this is **Japanese**. The wizards are under a translation spell, so they all speak and understand each other with no problem. Don't mistake it for thoughts, though.**

* * *

><p>If you think falling asleep in a futonbed, in a cozy warm house, with protection around and friend's safe is easy, you are very wrong. Or at least in Harry's case, he couldn't sleep, after he tried for one hour.

When he first got to bed, he did feel sleepy, but then all the problems about Voldemort, Sirius's death, Umbrige still being the Undersecretary came to his mind and he couldn't fall asleep again. For a while he just lay in his bed and looked around the room, which is actually quite comfortable and cozy. The walls were made white, with brown wood, the floor was also in the same dark shade of brown, the scrolls had some really nice drawings of sakura trees or a lion, and the furniture was lighter brown, but still brown.

Safaia did mention that the entire estate has several guards around it, even some summons, so there is no reason to worry about break ins (plus: you have to be insane, if you decided to break in the Hokages house), but Harry still couldn't sleep.

After staying in bed for a while, he decided to tour himself around the house for a little walk. Dressed in red sleep pants and a white shirt, he walks out of his room, the lights are dim, probably for the servants or guards to see, he walks around the floor for a while, before going to other parts of the house. So far, only snoring from everyone whose sleeping.

* * *

><p>Same thing goes for Naruto. Not that he has a ton of problems and thoughts on his mind, he just can't sleep tonight. Having nothing better to do, he just lies in his bed and looks at the perfectness that is Hinata.<p>

The moonlight shined threw the window, making her skin seem white and smooth, like marble, her hair was a little messy, but it still looked beautiful, and the moonlight, that reflects on it, makes such a beautiful blue shine. Over all, perfection.

"**Hey kit."**

'_What?' _

"**Someone is walking around the place and that is not one of those servants."** Kurama says.

'_You're positive?'_ Naruto asked back.

"**Yes, this someone only has spiritual part of the chakra up, not the stamina."** Kurama says, with a tad annoyed voice.

'_I think I know who it is.'_ Naruto quickly, but carefully not to wake her up, gets out of the bed, puts on a bath robe and walks out of the room, to find the person who is walking around.

* * *

><p>Harry now found himself in, what he guessed, was the library. There were books, but scrolls were a lot more. Each had a different color, some did match, like from the same series, those also had some different signs and each of those were stacked across the walls in the brown book, uh, scroll cases. Only lights dangled above and a table at the window. There also was a scroll which was left open and it looked like a memoir or something of that nature.<p>

"Looks like Hermione-chan isn't the only one interested in books." Harry, startled, turned to see Naruto leaning against the door frame and his hands crossed.

"Forgive me, I just walked around and ended up here." Harry apologized and tucked back away the wand he was carrying, in case of an emergency.

"At least you're don't have your nose in books and scrolls. When she first came, I swear to Kami, she flew to the libraries and started reading. She was like a scanner: one book: scan; the next one: scan; a scroll: scanned. If something's here wouldn't be placed under blood seals and chakra seals, I think she would read even those, although they're forbidden." Naruto tried to show how it looked like Hermione read, making Harry smile a little, "Does Hogwarts still have books she hasn't read?"

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't read them all." Harry says, although he thinks that she hasn't read the ones in the forbidden sections, before turning grim again.

'_Looks like this one failed.' _Naruto thought, "Why aren't you in bed? Can't sleep? Troubles going threw your mind like a really fast river, with rapids?"

"Kind of." Harry replies.

"Mind sharing or I have to guess all night?" Naruto asked and Harry told him all of his troubling thoughts: Voldemorts declaration of war, about his guilt with Sirius's death, the threats in the Ministry (coughUmbrigecough), etc.

"I think that I should just go and face him by myself, or else my friends might get hurt." Harry says and hears a heavy sigh come from Naruto: "What is up with some people and doing things by themselves, thinking they can do it?"

"What?" Harry didn't get what he is going for.

"What, what. You don't have to fight him alone, your friends can help. And don't go all saying that is too dangerous for them," Harry tries to say something back, "What, if you go alone, it makes it less dangerous? For starters: there are more of you, so the danger is less; you have bigger chances of stopping him, since there are a lot of targets and only one him. Also, fighting with friends against bad guys – major fun. I know what I'm saying.

I always wanted to go in alone and defeat the bad guys, but to do that you need people, friends, backing you up. They have faith in you that you can defeat him, show them the same faith, that you can trust them and that you will let them fight with you." Naruto walks over to Harry, keeping eye contact, "Being a lone avenger and not having friends – doesn't go well and I know somebody who went that path. And also trust me on this: that path is not worth it.

The saying is: keep your friends close, but the enemy closer; not wrong, but also not right. Don't have a family, then your friends is your family. All of my friends are either my sisters, brothers, maybe cousins. I had a lady, which at first I didn't like, but then she was like a mother. I also had an old man, who was my grandfather, and a good friend that was like a brother, we fought with each other and we fought back to back, until he tried to become stronger, by breaking the bonds. Took years, but I brought him back. He regrets those choices now, but at least he's back to normal. With few hits I put in him to bring him back to senses." Naruto says.

"You're saying that, the best way to defeat Voldemort is by fighting along with friends?" Harry asked, confused and Naruto could only smack his forehead, "I just said that Harry. Did you fall asleep?"

"No, sir, it's just I never thought of fighting that way. I always thought if I die, while fighting him, then they would be safe." Harry said his thoughts.

"First off: don't 'sir' me. It makes me feel old. Call me Naruto. And second: who said that you will die after him? He could kill you first then your friends, one by one. What's better: A) you stand together with your friends and defeat him or B) he kills you, because you fought alone, then your friends? Personally, I would go with A." Naruto points out. Then Harry sinks into thinking: _'He has a point. I never thought about this way. I thought I should just fight him alone, so that they can be safe, but I guess I only thought that I will win – everyone safe, but never though of what will happen, if I die and he lives.'_ Then he had ghostly images of his friends getting tortured only because he did, what would Americans call it, charged into the fight like a stupid cowboy.

**(A.N.: No offence to any cowboy's or anything cowboy related, I was just watching one of the SWAT 4 Let's Play by Spoony (from ThatGuyWithTheGlasses . com and SpoonyExperiment . com and after he died in one of those missions, he wrote: Attempt #2: Not charging in like a f*cking Cowboy, or something of that nature and said that he won't do the cowboy stuff this time, so this is where it came from. I can be a sucker for some good Let's Play, so sorry)**

"See?" Naruto asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"I never thought about that way." Harry confesses.

"So I managed to get some sense into you after all. Good, I haven't lost my touch after all." Naruto comments.

"S…Naruto, you think we have a chance? To defeat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Of course we have, Harry." Hermione stepped in threw the door, dressed in a long white nightgown, with her hair in the same bun. Ron and Ginny also appeared behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"Naruto woke us up and got us here. He said that we are a confidence boost for you." Ginny replied.

"But in any case, you won't get us to back away from this," Hermione states, but Harry started, "Hermione…" But, she interrupts him, "No. We started to fight against him from our first year, why should I or Ron or even Ginny, who was controlled by him and almost killed, stay out of this? Like it or not, but over time, this turned into our fight as well. He may want you dead more, then us, but in any case, he wants us all dead. Including Neville, Luna, the twins, everyone who opposes him."

"And we're top on that list. Probably after you and Dumbledore, but still, we are." Ginny adds.

"That's right mate, you can't go without us. Not now, not ever." Ron tells him. Naruto whistles: "Wow, good friends you have. Looks like they'll be your forever backup, even to the craziest of plans you can make up."

"Thanks guys, for…making me think about this." Harry smiles at them.

"What are friends for?" Ron asked.

"And even if you did such a stunt, I would go and pull you out of it." Ginny makes a gesture that she would pull him out his hair, if she had to.

"Ugh, I know the feeling of girls attacking. Not pleasant." Naruto remembers some times.

"But, how will we defeat him? We don't know any advanced spells." Ron furrows his brows.

"Maybe you can teach us some jutsu." Hermione looks at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto gestured at himself.

"You're strong, you know the meaning of risks, you must know a thousand techniques. You could teach us!" Hermione explains.

"What about Safaia, Yoru and Jeido? Don't like them anymore?" Naruto asked.

"No, we like them, but you could teach us more." Hermione states.

"Maybe. I'll think about it. My graphic is rather full, especially since Fred and George begged me to show them how to pull of some really great pranks on people, don't ask," He sees the questioning looks on the wizard faces, "But could squeeze you guys in somewhere. I'll tell my decision after breakfast. Now off to bed, before I get Weasly-obaa-san here and I don't think she'll be that nice when sees you kids out off bed." With that kind of a warning, Ginny and Ron are already gone, leaving Hermione and Harry only to follow them back to the east side, as fast as they can.

"Speaking of her, I better should go to bed too." Naruto murmurs and quickly leaves the library to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so, I tried.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Weasly-obaa-san is Mrs. Weasley. Naruto doesn't call her that to her face, or else he'd be getting for calling her grandma, although I found out that it also means aunt, so he could also try and call her Aunt Weasley, but go figure him out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope I did keep Naruto in character; it's hard to try and write it. Was he IC or OOC? If IC then I got him right, if OOC, I need to work on his character.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, let's wait and see what do we have when he makes his decision about teaching these kids a little.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the twins will try to make pranks on people, but they will try not to get caught and with the right guy, it will be easy.<strong>

**Till next time!**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Starting the Training

**Disclaimer: If really do own them, why did I not make this into a movie or something?**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll do it now: Congratulations ReaderWorm101 for being the first reviewer and xXdiamondroseXx as the 10th reviewer.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the tips xXdiamondroseXx, I'll be sure to use them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just to add, the normal until we go to Konoha normal letters are English and italics are Japanese, but when we go back to Konoha it's backwards. Hope you got it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let's get this over with. Start chapter 3!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he isn't anywhere in England?" Voldemort asked his followers.<p>

"We mean that we cannot find him here. He is either gone or somewhere hidden." They answered.

"Curses! That old fool must've decided that he can play hide and go seek Potter with me. Find him!" They disappear to find Potter, while Voldemort looks over his plans.

"One boy won't make my plan fail. No he won't."

The sun is up and shining brightly threw the window. Harry can't ever remember the sun being this bright in Britain. It actually is a lot hotter and warmer then home. Now he knows how some people are so tan here.

"Harry-kun." Safaia's voice sounds as she knocks on the door, "Wake up. Breakfast is almost done and Tou-san said he mad up his mind for something you asked him about." Harry bolted up straight when he heard that. Naruto agreed! Wait, he could've also disagreed with the idea. But still, he has some hope about a yes.

"Eh, I'm coming." Harry gets up and changes into some normal clothes, before opening the door and exiting the room, only for 2 servants to come in and clean the room for him. Never in his life had anyone cleaned his room, except for the elves in Hogwarts, although they clean for everyone.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, he was with his friends having some really delicious breakfast, while throwing his look a lot of times at Naruto, who was eating some rice for breakfast.<p>

"Mmm, this rice is very delicious Hinata. What's the secret?" Mrs. Weasley asked, wearing a long red sleeved sweater and a long dark red skirt. "What spell did you use?"

"I didn't use any spell. Just a recipe Ayame-chan told me." Hinata answered, while dressed in a pale lavender kimono with a dark lavender shade obi.

"And who is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She owns the Ichiraku Ramen stand in Konoha. Best Ramen in the world." Naruto replies to that. He's dressed in the same he was dressed yesterday: jumpsuit and cloak.

"Are you ever going to grow up, dobe?" Sasuke's voice asked. The wizards turned to see him in a bent knee position in the window, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with a high collar and bandages on his arms, white pants, black sandals and the hitai-ate on his forehead with a black cloth. His face didn't show much emotion, just the eyes looked a bit questioning. Naruto just threw a look at him saying: 'I did grow up!'

Even this small on words conversation, made Harry wonder how can they be so calm and relaxed if Voldemort is going to strike with an army against all of his enemies? Maybe he isn't such a big threat to the Strongest Sannin of all times, but he's got thousands of followers and who knows what not in his sleeves. Are they really that cocky? Then again, Harry remembers the damage only 7 shinobi caused last year in the Ministry of Magic and that was a huge mess and loss of men on Voldemorts side. Maybe they feel like they can win or maybe they're trying not to think about what could happen to them if they don't win the fights. The latter seems more fitting for them.

"Where are Fred and George? I hope they're not causing any trouble." Mr. Weasley looked around for his twin sons.

"Don't worry Weasley-san. They're in good hands right now." Naruto smirked a bit and it made the wizards get a feeling they are glad not to be in the twin places.

Speaking of the twins…let's see what they're doing.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to say this? When something this big is coming you must jump up!" TenTen yelled out and threw another spiked mallet at the twins, who are trying to dodge everything she is throwing at them. They wanted to get better pranksters and they got told that they must be fast, quite and ready to avoid anything being thrown at them, so Naruto got them few other coaches for ducking and avoiding and speed, then he'll show his special tricks for them. Neji was on the rock sitting, wearing what he wore in Shippuden, with Heiji sitting next to him. In case you forgot how Heiji looked: Hair: same color as TenTen, but long as Neji, eyes white (Byakugan) and skin like TenTen. He is wearing brown cargo pants, a white vest shirt, black sandals and a black clothed hitai-ate. Also, Heiji is only 11, so he just graduated.<p>

"Why is Okaa-san so strict with them, Otou-san?" Heiji asked his dad, while looking at his mom and at the twins.

"She is just trying to help them get better; after all, they didn't train when they were little like you." Neji explained, as he followed the poor twins trying to avoid in every way possible the weapons his crazy weapon loving wife is throwing.

"You think they'll live?" Heiji looked curiously at his dad.

"If they are as good, as Naruto said, then they will survive even the next task." Neji said.

"What next task?" Heiji asked.

* * *

><p>Back at with the others, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have already left with a clan servant to show them around the village, since Mr. Weasley got all excited at the possibilities shinobi can do and how close they are too muggles, while Mrs. Weasley will be trying to keep him under control. Sasuke also soon left, after he got a scroll from Naruto, Safaia went on to do some girl things with Jeido, when she'll find her (She's got an idea where Jeido is), leaving only the Golden Trio + Ginny, Naruto and Hinata.<p>

"So, what did you decide?" Hermione asked.

"About what?" Hinata looked at the bushy haired girl.

"They want me tot rain them, to be ready for anything." Naruto answered on that.

"Eh? Why all of a sudden?" The blue haired beauty asked.

"Well…the Hokage is the strongest in the village, and from what I found, he is the strongest in the Elemental Countries, it is obvious that he, at least for the summer, could teach us something's that we could use." Hermione answered.

"Well, if he agreed, then get ready," Hinata smiled, "He may only look cute and innocent on the outside, but he really can be a slave driver demon on the inside."

"Oy, oy, oy! I'm not a demon on the inside! I do have a demon inside of me, but that doesn't make me him!" Naruto points out. Hinata just gave a hypnotizing cute look on him, before walking away.

"Hina-chan." Naruto quietly said, before he snapped back to his senses, "Alright, about the talk we had last night," The wizards look eagerly at him, "I'll do it, but you just don't have to, you MUST follow my orders, directions and do not whine!" They nod, as Naruto took out few weird bracelet like things and hands them, "Put these on your arms and legs. This is also part of the rules I am making for you guys." The wizards then took the bracelets and put them on. They looked old school-ish, with the wine like writings, white gold metal and white gems in it, but they didn't weight much at all.

"What will they give?" Ginny asked, as she looked over her bracelet.

"Weight." Naruto said, as Ron, who was standing, suddenly fell to the ground, while the hands of the other 3 hit the ground with a thump.

"What are these things?" Harry asked, as he tried to at least get his hands back up.

"Weight bracelets. Unlike those with a certain amount in one, I can change the amount of weight in these, and right now, you got 15 pounds on you." Naruto explained.

"15 pounds?" The wizards yell out.

"Don't argue back and let's get to the training field: first thing I'll teach you is how to get used to carrying more weight then a normal person can, which we'll be done by walking to the field. Once there, you'll have to do laps and push ups. I'll give you your training schedule later. Let's go." Naruto got up and started showing them the way towards the field, while the wizards walked slower then a turtle on slow motion.

30 minutes later, which was normally a 5 minute walk, finally got to the field. And it was big. The field was a huge meadow, while there was a more deadly and bigger version of a jungle gym on the far side, with trees behind it and a lake on the right side.

"We'll have to work on your speed. Even I was faster then that in your age." Naruto states, "Right, 100 laps around the field, then I'll give you a 10 minute break, after which you will have to do 50 walks up and down the trees. I'll later tell you the rest, but right now, do those." The kids only had wide mouths. All of that with extra 15 pounds? Is he insane or what?

"What are you waiting for? Do it or I'll ad extra 15 pounds." Naruto warned them and they started running just not to get another 15.

"I like torturing newbie's." Naruto quietly says to himself, as he watches as they try to run around the meadow part of the field.

* * *

><p>About 30 kilometers from the village, 10 Death Eaters appeared.<p>

"_It seems that Potter is kept here. Such a waste of space._" A Messy Death Eater sneered.

"_But this is a shinobi village._" Another one voiced his concerns.

"_They are muggles, you nitwit. What damage can they do? We shall get Potter and kill everyone who cross's our path_." The messy haired one smirked and they flew towards the village, just as the watch guards switched for their shifts.

* * *

><p>"I hope something interesting will happen." A guard said, as he leaned against the rails and looked across the forest surrounding the village.<p>

"Don't get your hopes up. Some shifts stuff happens, some don't." An older jonin said, as he took out a cigarette for a smoke.

"Like that?" The younger one points up at the black cloaks flying across the sky.

"What's this? Some men in dress's trying to attack us? Now that's something you don't see everyday." The older one looks atop the sky, before getting a killing curse to the chest.

"Hisashi!" The younger guard exclaims and looks for any signs of life in his companion. He found none.

"That was no jutsu. What was it? I have to tell it to Hokage-sama!" The young jonin rushes to the Namikaze estate.

* * *

><p>"<em>See? They are defenseless against our power.<em>" The messy haired one said, as he shot the spell again, as a bunch of old people.

"_We shall bring fear here. Let's attack them till we find Potter!_" He orders and they go down the village, killing who is in sight.

* * *

><p>What they didn't count on was the young jonins speed. When he told Naruto what happened and what he saw, he got hold of the ANBU Squads in the village to capture the Death Eaters. So, in less then 5 minutes the Death Eaters got caught and sent to Ibiki for interrogation.<p>

Of course, the 2 old hags of the Council decided to talk about it, in that office with 2 brown couches and a coffee table, with the pale green walls, leaf green carpet and wide windows.

**(A.N.: I don't know their names so, let's just call them Hag 1 and Hag 2)**

"This is outrageous. A meaningless war in some _Wizarding World_, got some idiots, who think can overpower our shinobi, attacked us, killing 3 shinobi and 20 civilians." Hag 1 states.

"It was a sudden attack and there hasn't been declared a state of war, because the best we do is assisting Dumbledore-san to end it sooner, by helping Potter-san." Naruto explains, sitting opposite both old hags.

"But Naruto-oji, they didn't simply kill one or two, but twenty. They were only 10. Even a small thing like this can turn Konoha in a laughing stock." Hag 2 states.

"They were wizards, belonging to a group called _Death Eaters_. You can guess what they do, but they are not a fear here. They caught us by surprise. I can swear that I will make sure nothing like this happens again. Unless it is an open wide war, where nothing can be guaranteed. And you know I keep my promises." Naruto tries to remain the cool composure that he has not to blow up in their faces, just like Tsunade instructed.

"Fine, but be warned, we will talk more about this if it repeats." Hag 1 states and they both leave.

"If you really think it fooled them, you're idiots." Naruto states, as the wizard quarto remove the Invisibility Cloak.

"What, they're shinobi too?" Ron asked, idiotically.

"How do you think those Hags survived about 2 wars?" Naruto rhetorically asked, "How did you get in here, anyway?"

"Threw the window, which was open before you closed it." Hermione tells him.

"So you figured out that tree walking also works with wall walking. Nice." Naruto smirks.

"But how did they find the village? The Countries are not on the map, it shouldn't be easy or possible." Harry got serious.

"I don't know. Until Ibiki comes back, we won't know." Naruto shrugs as a wolf masked ANBU appears in the room.

"Hokage-sama this is the report from Ibiki-san. What do we do with them now?" The ANBU asked, as Naruto looked threw the report.

"Anko complained about no fun, so give them to her. She'll make them wish they stayed good." Naruto waves it off, as the ANBU disappeared.

"Who's Anko?" Ginny asked.

"Another torture specialist. You don't want to meet her. Trust me." Naruto said and closed the scroll.

"Looks like they followed your magical cores to here. We'll have to think what to do, since that magic of yours flows too freely in you guys." Naruto gets up and walks out the door, but stops mid way, "Maybe if we can tame it as soon as possible, I could show you some elemental Ninjutsu that could make you badass." The wizards look at each other: they think about the training, the weights and the deal and compare it against the times when the elemental jutsu have been used by the shinobi.

"After we finish the laps and walking what do we do next?" Ron asked for all off them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Sorry, but one I was sick and school was murder. Seriously I think a <strong>_**Detective Conan**_** case is easier then high school. Those shows weren't kidding.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed it and review, review, review. Or I'll make sure Anko or Ibiki tortures you, if you don't.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	4. Chapter 4: This isn't good

**Disclaimer: If really do own them, why did I not make this into a movie or something?**

* * *

><p><strong>Siblings-Curse: Tsk, tsk, tsk. You guys really think I'll go easy on them?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ladyyuuki16: I will, I will. Just wait.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>reader238: No, I'm pretty sure murders are easier then high school. It's max 2 episodes, high school is 3 years. Though the newest one begs to differ by 3 episodes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I was long gone, but blame the synonym of the word jail: school. They put so much to do on me that I haven't slept properly lately and have this headache that feels like a 4<strong>**th**** degree Earthquake. I wish summer would hurry up and get here sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shall we begin the chapter?<strong>

* * *

><p>Since that talk with the Hags an hour has passed and it looks like with the right motivation, even slouchy wizards can try to train hard. Although they soon needed a serious break. They all went a hybrid mix of Weasley Hair Red and Hinata's Red Blush.<p>

"If we do continue like this, I think we will need to be carried the entire year." Ron panted, while lying on his back.

"But we have to try. We wanted and we agreed." Hermione argued back, as she slowly sat up. A full hour of running, push ups, walking up and down, then water walking, lastly pull ups, can do a number on a person. She even started to wonder if all the shinobi trained this intense or are they treated specially like this. The latter seemed more fitting for the moment.

The half hour of rest was soon up and they had to try and see how good really is their aim with kunai, shuriken, senbon, etc, at the dummies. Instead of hitting important places like the heart, lungs or brain, they've hit the eyes, arms and legs. Ron even got a kunai between the dummies legs.

"Where was your aim?" Hermione shook her head as she tried again, hitting 3 inches away from the heart.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting on a tree branch, a bit away from them, but he still heard and saw them perfectly. He just couldn't help grin a little as they somewhat reminded him of good old Team7 when they were genin. But there was a difference: they were trained since young age to kill, accept death and do missions, while these kids are still only adjusting to even fighting without wands.<p>

For a moment he closed his eyes and rubbed them in a tired fashion, just as someone or something appeared next to him. Naruto turned his face towards this persona. The newcomer was a male, looked around 25-30, tall, with dark tan skin, red slitted fox eyes, unruly red spiky hair, large canine's, a pair of red fox ears stood in the place of normal ears, as 9 tails swooshed behind the mans back. He was wearing a tight black short shirt, with a red leaf symbol, red with black patched army pants, black sandals, fingerless black gloves, allowing his claw like nails to be able to rip threw anything, a coat like version of a jonin vest in a red color, and the customary shinobi pouches were on his legs.

"What?" Naruto asked knowing who this is very well.

"**Don't **_**what**_** me, kit. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking if they will follow the way you 3 went: traitor, almost demon and torn between friends; or the way your kit and her friends went: straight with only few bumps.**" The man said.

"Maybe, but what good it does to you?" Naruto wondered.

"**Relax kit. I'm just pondering myself that. You do know what Hikari found and you know it can't stay open like that.**" The man gestured towards Harry.

"And what do you propose I do? Seal it?" Naruto asked.

"**Well you do have a big, I mean ****big****, library of sealing scrolls, you could try to seal it away.**" The man said.

"But I need to find the right one first and that takes time. Who'll keep an eye on them, Kurama?"

"**I can. C'mon kit! Trust me! I've changed, you know that, I won't kill them, I'll only train them. Besides, you also have a schedule to make and a think a bunch of paperwork, which is getting bigger. I'm helping you out.**" Kurama said. Naruto just sighed: "Fine, but I want to see them alive when I come back."

"**How about if I do slightly this…**" He whispers something in the blond's ear.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto asked him and got 'a little' for an answer.

"Well the answer for now is no and no. Just try to train them without killing them." Naruto then disappeared in a wind gust.

"**Don't worry kit. I won't hurt them…much.**" Kurama smirked. He looked at them and started doing his little 'training'.

* * *

><p>Naruto doesn't actually like the idea of Kurama training them for a while, but when he saw the pile he knew if he didn't start filing it up as soon as possible, he will spend the entire night doing it. Naruto sighed, sat down and started filling the papers, until the secretary comes in, saying he has sudden visitors claiming to be form the Ministry of Magic.<p>

"Let them in." Naruto said and put the papers away top see who these visitors are. It is Dolores Jane Umbrige, along with few Aurors.

"I see that the one who people wanted out is still in." The blond Hokage mussed, thus Umbrige frowned deeply, before regaining an innocent looking smile.

"Why so much guards? Afraid that I might attack you here?" Naruto asked, as the Aurors conjured up chairs for them to sit in.

"No, I simply thought that it is necessary with these assassins roaming freely around. Can we move onto the important part in which I tell my reason for coming?" Umbrige sat down and since she is so short, it made her look even shorter.

"Fire away." Naruto said not showing signs of caring and waited to hear what she has to say, so that he can throw her out, the sooner the better.

"Due to the circumstances that are beyond the Ministry's control, I have come to ask from you village to give us help in controlling the actions of the Death Eaters and locating them before they do any damages," Naruto wanted to add something, but got interrupted, "As the other villages seem to be deaf to our help calls, we went to you as you are the last resort, to say the least, not that you're shinobi are less skilled, just that after what happened previously, we, the Minister and I, felt that it is unnecessary to trouble you with this," Naruto again tries to say something, but doesn't get the chance, "I see that you agree to cooperate and that is what I want. To stop You-Know-Who is important and it would be nice if we can have a peace treaty made, since it seemed that the ones that were sent failed their purpose to do so." Umbrige ended with a smile.

"Their job was to see if it is worth even the slightest to make any deals or anything with the Wizarding World. It isn't. You only gave us some minor troubles. I do wonder why the Minister hasn't set some more safety measures. Maybe you put him under a curse; I think it was called the Imperio curse to control him, one of the Forbidden ones, am I right?" Naruto asked her, eyeing her every move. Her hand looked ready to go and get her wand.

'She probably has a shorter temper then Sakura…which is saying a lot.' He thought, "So, if you are finished, do you mind to leave? I have work to do. Real work." Umbrige was fuming seriously, but decided to leave and try to next village.

"Oh and don't try to lie about this conversation to any other village, like Suna, we are good friend and the Kazekage has been warned about you the moment you stepped into this room." Naruto finished and the door closed with a bang.

"Idiots." Naruto said and returned to the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

><p>"I'm beat." Ron said and fell to the ground. The other 3 couldn't agree more and joined him on the ground.<p>

"I hope he doesn't come down for a while." Ginny added, as she laid down on the ground. Suddenly their surroundings changed from a nice meadow to a scary dark forest. They all looked around in their surroundings, but they couldn't see anyway to even get out of the forest. The trees are so high that they can't see the skies even. Harry tries to get his wand…but he soon found out that the wand isn't on him. None of them had their wands, thus they are defenseless, if something attacks them.

"Hello, Harry Potter." A well known voice said. They all turned and saw Voldemort standing boldly by one of the trees. They had only one thing to do: run! But soon found out that the trees roots are blocking their every way of escaping and without wands they can't defend themselves even a bit from him.

"We can't just run." Hermione suddenly says.

"Seems to be a perfect plan to me." Ron retorts, as Voldemort gets his wand ready.

"But what did we want to learn from Naruto? To fight without wands! We can try at least the physical part." Hermione said and got into a basic stance that should help her avoid any blast and give her a chance to move in and divert his attention.

"Hello, we got nearly zero energy left." Ginny said and tried to hide behind Harry.

"Fight, run or hide. 3 choices. That's all I see now." Harry looked around for something useful. Shinobi know how to use everything as a deadly weapon, so what could be used as a weapon now?

"There is a fourth choice as well: die! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted and a bright green beam shot out of his wand at the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, short, but hey I got exams coming up, a headache, few projects and homework on me right now. If I survive till summer break…I'll scream 'alleluia' to heaven and the skies so that everyone can hear it, okay guys?<strong>

**Excuse me now, I must do and figure out this dreaded math equations before the exam there.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


End file.
